Lost and found
by CaptainTmir
Summary: Trip is thought dead, original chs, T'Pol gets new ship... just read it its a ttp and elizabeth catians have something to do with it terra primeromulansand more
1. Default Chapter

Type: Romance

Summery: The Enterprise gets a surprise attack, Trip is thought dead while trying to save Shran's daughter.

Rating: G may become higher

Archive as you wish

Pairing: Trip/T'Pol (well duh)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Authors notes: So I'm not to good at writing fics so if you don't want to waste you time skip this fic.

Teaser

The ship was about to be decommissioned and Charles Tucker the third a.k.a Trip was working over time to get his engines in top shape. He practically built the engines he wanted to take care of them for as long as possible.

T'Pol handed him one of his tools, he looked up to give her a grin she wasn't the same person that he had met 10 years ago.

"So what are you going to do after the charter is signed?"

The federation was soon to be created, delegates from multiple planets were meeting on earth to sign it. The charter said that no one attacks anyone, no declaration of wars without a proper reason, watch each others backs when needed and things like that.

"I am unsure at the moment I have been offered the position of Captain on the Excalibur but I have also been offered a position on the warp 8 project choosing between the two is quite difficult. "

Trip smiled, maybe they won't have to go their separate ways.

"I was offered the position as head of the warp 8 project. I accepted of course but didn't know they asked you to join also"

One of T'Pol's eyebrow shot up.

"Well isn't this a coincidence."

She was about to say something more but she got interrupted by the voice of Captain Archer.

"All hands to battle stations."

T'Pol gave Trip a final look and headed to the bridge

The bridge

Archer held on to his chair as another blast rocked the ship.

T'Pol took a quick look at the readings.

"Sir an Andorian ship is approaching."

Hoshi pressed a button.

"They are hailing us sir."

Archer nodded this day couldn't get any worse.

"On screen."

"Hello Pink skin." Shran was on the other side looking smug.

"Seems you will soon owe me another favor."

Archer groaned yep this day could get worse.

"Captain the ships are retreating." T'Pol informed them as Shran's ship attacked the other one.

Shran's antennas moved.

"About that favor…"

Archer frowned they only had a few days left 'til they had to be on earth.

"This isn't a good time Shran." Archer got up.

"Pink skin you owe me! My daughter is being held hostage my transporter is out all I need you to do is get her out of there."

Trip and Archer walked towards the Transporter room.

"I had no idea Shran had a daughter." Archer shook his head.

"Neither did I never pictured him as a family man you?"

Trip also shook his head this was so unbelievable just as unbelievable as when T'Pol had agreed to marry him.

Once in the room Trip proceeded to write in the coordinates.

Shran's daughter appeared on the platform but she wasn't alone there were two other men there Trip didn't even think he grabbed the young girl and through her at Archer while he tried to take out the men alone.

One of them took out a phaser and shot him right in the chest Archer and the little girl both watched in horror as all three of them disappeared in a transporter beam.

T'Pol's voice cut through.

"Captain a ship just decloaked they are leaving at warp should we pursue course."

Archer shook his head there was nothing they could do Trip was dead.

"No."


	2. Numb

Lost and found 

Authors notes:

Right so I actually have a plot for this story…. I think so I'm working to make this story a little longer and I'm also working on a short chapter on my other story _Romulan pain in the a. _Right its REALLY late where I am right now and there's school tomorrow so don't expect this chapie to be smashing

Ok so yeah on with the story

T'Pol frowned something in captain Archers voice made her suspect something was going on.

"Captain?" She waited for an answer.

"Set a course for earth."

&&&&&&&

T'Pol sat in shock, he couldn't be dead she hadn't felt anything through the bond she should of at least felt a bit of pain.

She felt numb, she wasn't even hearing what the captain was saying anymore he was dead that was it.

Dead.

That word just sounded so angry in her head, how dare he leave her this early sure she knew she was going to outlive him but she was at least hopping for a few more years.

She had expected him to die an old man.

Die. The reality of what was happening was starting to set in. He was dead but why wasn't she feeling anything.

She couldn't feel sadness over his death she was just numb like he was just gone for an away mission, like he wasn't dead.

T'Pol knew she was going to miss him but for some reason she just couldn't feel any pain over the loss.

The captain left her room, T'Pol sat there and stared out the window.

Maybe it was because of their bond. The bond had grown strong over the years they had been on the enterprise but each time he left the ship for enough she could never feel his presence.

T'Pol stared out the window and walked out of her room, she still had to pack his things for his parents.

Darkness surrounded hid vision, the floor was cold.

Trip got up and walked a few steps only to run right into the wall.

"Damn it!"

He felt around with his hands to see if he could find a switch, or a panel…. He came up empty.

"Great this is just great." The room was big.

He tried to feel T'Pol through the bond knowing that it would just be useless they had never been able to communicate through long distances.

He sat down having giving up on turning on the lights.

Hopefully someone would find him soon.


	3. Pretending

Chappie 3 

Hello people again. So I'm drawing these Star Trek cartoons on paint right so I said why not share them to those who don't know about them yet. I'm taking requests if anyone wants to see a certain thing drawn ask and I will do it in less than 7 days.

So my website: kirshara. click on Star Toons, I have Drawn T'Pol, MU T'Pol and MU Hoshi as of now.

Ok on with the story.

It had been a week since Trip was stuck in this cell, he hasn't seen anyone since either his food was slid to him not that it was any good the food was gross.

He had adjusted to the darkness now he just hoped no one blinded him with light.

&&&&&$$#$

"You look very heroic" She watched Archer walk back up the stairs, but for some unknown reason he cam back down and wrapped his arms around her.

T'Pol stood still, she wanted him to let go only Trip was aloud to hug her.

He looked at her and walked back up the stairs.

Hopefully he wouldn't start to talk about gazelles.

T'Pol walked out to a sunny San Francisco she had decided to take the command of a ship she didn't want to stay planet side she needed something to do she still couldn't understand why she didn't feel anything for him.

What she felt was apprehension and she was worried but of what she couldn't tell.

She remembered all the times that Trip had gone on a away mission without her she would always be worried maybe that's what her heart was doing pretending.

Pretending that he was coming back.

Pretending that he wasn't dead.

Pretending that she wasn't pregnant.

T'Pol had gone to see Phlox to see if there had been something medically wrong with her what he had found was not what she had expected.

It left her angry where was Trip?

That was three days ago she was three months pregnant now.

According to the doctor she was going to start showing 8 months from now.

T'Pol thought that was quiet early to start showing usually Vulcans carry a child for 2 years and only start showing around the 16th month.

T'Pol rested her hand on her flat stomach and called for a cab.

&&&&&&&&

Trip shook from the cold a scratching caught his attention.

"Hello?"

He saw a silhouette of someone.

"Hello?"

He then herd a series of grunts as whoever it was, was obviously in pain.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes." Trip crouched down beside the figure.

"What's wrong?" Another thump.

"My daughter." A little girl came up to him.

"Hi. Please help him mister." Trip thought he recognized the little girls voice.

"Oh what's wrong with him?"

"His leg… he broke his leg."

Trip tried to get a good look, the man flinched back in pain.

"What's your name?"

"Alex… you?" He flinched back as Trip wrapped a cloth around it, at least their captors were nice enough to give them medkits.

"Trip, my names Trip."

"Nice to meet you this is my daughter Elizabeth."

Trip cringed he didn't like that name anymore.

"What happened?"

"Just pissed off a few people, they made me do something I didn't want to do I used to work for star fleet you know."

He chuckled.

The girl forgotten had started to meditate something was odd she felt a tingling in the back of her mind like she should know this man.

"You and me both, who did you piss off?"

"Terra Prime."

TBC


	4. She didnt know

FYI I love repeating myself.

T'Pol walked the bridge of her new ship that she had been given command of. Admiral Archer was talking about something but T'Pol just couldn't concentrate it didn't matter what he said.

T'Pol looked aver to where her post would have been instead it was the tactical console it was like everything had been turned upside down shaken a few times, stirred and left rolling down a hill.

Everything was in different places, it smelt different, and it was newer and faster.

The design of the ship was a bit similar to the one of the Enterprise but like I said it was newer.

T'Pol looked around at all the new faces she didn't know anyone most of them looked at her with curiosity some with disdain, more people she would have to get used to.

The andorian behind her was taking scans to see if the sensors and if everything on the ship worked.

"Well I better get going, you're due to leave space dock pretty soon." Archer stood there awkwardly not sure what to do, he had hugged her once but that had been different.

"Hope we meet again T'Pol." T'Pol nodded. She watched as he retreated into the turbolift.

T'Pol looked around unsure who was who, she was aware that the man to her left sitting at the tactical console was her chief of security but she didn't who the rest of the people were.

She was unsure if the andorian behind her was the science officer or an engineer.

She didn't know who the second or third in command was, Starfleet hadn't left that to her.

She didn't know where her quarters were.

She didn't know the design of the ship.

She didn't where Trip was.

She didn't know what to do.

She didn't know what to feel she didn't know anything and it was frustrating her.

T'Pol looked around and sat down.

"Ma'am we are getting word that we can depart now."

T'Pol looked over at the small women behind her, beside the andorian they were both standing up.

"Then lets depart, warp 5.6"

The man in front of her gave a small nod of his head, he was obviously the pilot.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all, now she just had to figure out who was the commander around here.

#$$$#!$!#$#!#!(&

Trip didn't know what to do anymore, he was getting tired of sitting in the cell, he rear end hurt, and Elizabeth was starting to complain.

"I don't want to be here its dark." She sounded like a spoiled brat, she sat close to her father who had fallen asleep his leg had stopped hurting a while ago.

"Well at the moment I can't think of anything to get us out."

Elizabeth huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Well can't you think faster?"

Trip shook his head. "I'm not Vulcan I don't have super brain powers."

Elizabeth squinted.

"What's a Vulcan?"

Trip chuckled.

"Well they're a bunch of stubborn people who think there better than everyone."

Elizabeth frowned.

"They don't sound like nice people."

Trip smiled again.

"No there ok some of the best people I've ever met were Vulcan which begs the question why are you asking since you are a Vulcan?"

Elizabeth frowned, she didn't understand which was a first.

"Your ears ok your just pulling mah leg now." Trip started with he slang he was getting really tired like someone had drugged him or something.


	5. Heff

Ok new chappie, don't really know what to say but Trip is mine and so is T'Pol the rest you can have. (Don't sue I own nothing unless you want the lint in my pocket than you can have it.)

Ok another thing me no idea what planet is where when I watch Star Trek I never paid attention what planet was in what sector and how far away from earth and how they act yada yada yada blah blah blah they act the way I wanta them ta act.

T'Pol stared at the screen, she found it odd that the specie in front of her was purring, the Caitians were obviously a feline species.

"I will send my chief engineer down to help you with repairs." Now that T'Pol thought about it she realized she had no idea who the chief engineer was.

"Thank you for your assistance, would it be possible for us to tour your ship?"

T'Pol nodded.

"That will be no problem at all, if you have the time maybe you would like to stay for a… drink and…" The feline nodded, and smiled showing his pointy teeth.

"If you need anymore assistance do not hesitate to ask." The transmission was cut.

"Well that went well." T'Pol spoke to no one in particular.

She waited a few seconds.

"Who's the chief engineer?" The andorian behind her snorted and whispered under his breath.

"I though Vulcans were supposed to know everything." T'Pol herd him clearly.

"Well I didn't really have time to look over the crew manifest, if you would be so kind?" The andorian pressed a few buttons not that he would let it show but he didn't know either and he was the chief security officer.

"Commander Heffner." T'Pol nodded.

"T'Pol to engineering." T'Pol waited now the comm. System was integrated into the computer completely all they had to do was speak their commands, like now the doors opened by themselves not unlike the doors in supermarkets during the 20th century.

"Heffner." A female voice greeted her sensitive ears.

"Commander I want you to take a team down to the Caitians ship to help them do a few repairs. Meet me in my ready room for the ships specs."

She waited a moment before answering.

"Yes ma'am." Heffner turned towards the engineers around the core.

She yelled out a few names, five of them to be precise.

"You guys are gonna be helping me with fixing the other ship, but first we have to go meet the captain have to know what were doing after all." A few people chuckled.

&Bunch of brown nosers& Heffner chuckled coming from a public school she remembered how students would always suck up to their teachers.

&waste of timeQ73981X9z) 90890

Heffner didn't know what to expect when she walked into the captains ready room but this was not it.

She looked at her surroundings as all the other officers did, but some of them quickly turned their attention to the captain it took Heffner a few seconds.

"There is not a lot of damage, but what you will be concentrating on is environmental controls and the engines they seem to be dead in the water." Everyone was given a padd with the ships specs.

Heffner was about to leave when the captain stopped her.

She stood at attention she had herd a few stories about the Vulcans and this one was intimidating.

"Your going to be the one in command down there I do not know you yet but I don't want anyone to get into trouble is that clear?" Heffner nodded and quickly turned around.

T'Pol sighed, that was not what she had meant to say, T'Pol looked around quickly and decided to get a bit of rest before the Caitians came for a tour.

Trip opened his eyes to find everything hazy, the last thing he remembered was talking to Elizabeth.

"Dammit mah head hurts." These were the times where he accent came out loud and clear, his English was slurred with a bad southern accent the fact that he had aced English did not help people understand him.

Even though his vision was hazy all he could see was white not any other color but a big gray dot in front of him.

Trip tried to move his head but it was useless, actually at this point he didn't know if his vision was hazy or if he was looking at a ball of lint.

TBC

Hsdjfhsajkfhjsakfhas

Ok next chapter is going to be completely Trip centered with Elizabeth of course.

And all that Heffner stuff well it's a new crew I have to get character development and all that stuff ya know.

Why heffner? Just me dreaming of marrying the guy of my dreams who sits behind me in physics so this character will be a bit like me… yes I am very self centered and yes I can be one mean person sometimes.

Why the cat people because I felt like it and I know didly skwat about them so yeah


	6. I am

Ok new chappie short… no beta takes too much time… go to previous chapters.

Trip thought he was going to go crazy, he really would like to know if what he was seeing was ball of lint.

He needed to see something else than white, he had been laying there for what seemed like an eternity, he couldn't move he felt as if his legs were made of concrete.

It reminded Trip a lot of the white room that he and T'Pol would go to.

The thought of T'Pol made him angry he wanted to see her.

Trip knew that the only way he would be able to see T'Pol again was if he was able to escape but at the moment that felt like the most impossible thing to do in the world.

He missed her presence in his mind, the amusement he would always feel from T'Pol when they "argued."

A sound caught his attention.

"Alex?" A groan that was obviously not Alex, the sound was female.

"Elizabeth?" another groan, louder than the last one, either he was right or he had pissed off someone.

Trip tried to move a bit, but he was unsuccessful, instead he just ended up with a killer headache, his head pounded like something inside was trying to beat its way out.

"Trip?" Trip was about to nod, but then he realized that it would be useless anyway its not like he could move without hurting himself.

"Yeah?" Pause.

"My head hurts." Trip chuckled, even in odd situations she was still acting like a spoiled brat.

"Can you move?" He heard another groan.

"No, makes my head hurt even worse, thanks."

"What do you see?"

Elizabeth tried to figure out what she was seeing.

"Looks like a ball of lint." A soft laugh reached her ears.

"Yeah I see that too." They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while.

Elizabeth could hear murmurs from somewhere in the room.

"Trip do you hear that?" Trip couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary.

"Probably your Vulcan hearing." Elizabeth huffed would he just drop the she's a Vulcan thing.

"I'm not Vulcan." She didn't like being labeled as something she wasn't.

"Well what are you then?" Elizabeth thought about that question for a while, she knew what a bug was, Klingon and other species but she had never questioned what she was.

"I'm Elizabeth, that's what I am."


	7. White out

Ok another chappie this one will be rushed because my mom is nagging me about getting a job. WARNING: very short

T'Pol looked down at all the data pads in front of her, she didn't remember the captain doing this much work, he always seemed like he was too lazy and she did everything but now she had about 10 times more things to do then she did when she was second in command.

Getting up, she got herself a cup of chamomile tea.

Benefits of being the captain. Sitting back down, she brought the hot cup of liquid to her lips.

During the night she tried to at least get a dent done in the work she was supposed to do.

Her first contact had gone without a hitch; nothing had gone wrong a stark contrast to the first mission the Enterprise had had.

Crossing her legs on her couch, she looked around her spacious quarters, even Captain now Admiral Archers rooms were well this roomy.

T'Pol looked down, she still wasn't showing not even a bit, according to the doctor she had gained about 2 pounds in 13 days, if she wasn't Vulcan that would have been a cause to worry.

T'Pol looked out the window with a nostalgic air, she remembered when she could hardly be patient waiting to go explore the unknown, now she had fond memories of a man she might never see again and it pained her to say she would throw a hissy fit if she could get him back.

Looking around again she placed the cup down, the taste still faintly lingering in her mouth and on her lips.

"Where are you Trip?" She asked the empty room.

Her superior hearing picking up the sound of the engines, if she didn't know any better she would say that they were mocking her.

The engines answered her question but the answer was unclear.

Dream.

T'Pol was back in the white room.

He had to be somewhere, she thought frantically.

Her soft footsteps echoed in the empty room, everywhere she looked there was white.

"TRIP!" Maybe yelling would work; she hoped that he would hear her call.

She thought she saw someone from far off but when she approached it was only a ghost, probably a memory from her past.

A young girl stood before her, if it was a memory what memory was it?

The girl seemed panicked, a few seconds later she disappeared into the whiteness.


	8. Kitty

Sorry another short chapter I'm studying Oxidation and reduction, sucks I know should of taken easy classes.

"Elizabeth calm down." Trip struggled against the pain in his head each time he moved a bit.

He didn't know what was going on, but he could hear sounds from Elizabeth.

"Let go of me!" He tried to look over, but he couldn't.

"Elizabeth what is it?" He yelled out, hoping to get whoever or whatever was bugging her to maybe shift their attention to him.

"It's a damn overgrown cat!" Trip frowned, then he heard a hiss.

Chuckling to himself he relaxed. "What's it doin'?" Elizabeth couldn't see how this was funny, the needles the cat or whatever it was, were really starting to hurt.

"I think its…. Giving me an inoculation or something, either that or its drugging me, but I prefer to look on the bright side." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out.

"Ouch!" If she couldn't move, then she was going to give the cat an earful.

"Seriously why in Hades are you picking with a needle, don't you think that's a little prehistoric? Oh let me guess your trying to torture me with needles well let me tell you, you overgrown cat when I get out of here I'm going to step on your tail and blow in your ear!" Elizabeth calmed down the cat had stopped, but now was staring at her with his glowing eyes.

"Elizabeth?" The young girl groaned that was the first time she had ever been called Elizabeth so many times in a day.

"Liz or Beth?" Trip frowned, she didn't seem distressed at all.

"What?"

"Your really starting to bug me with the Elizabeth only my father calls me that, and if you call me Lizzy so help me Gosh I will arg."

"Ok, Ok Liz what's going on?" He was really starting to get annoyed with the laying down.

"Nothing, my arm hurts yeah, but the dang kitty is just staring at me its… creepy."

The cat still starring started to purr.

"Ok shoo get lost… wait no let us go." The cat tilted its head to the side.

"We can remove your restraints, but it is not in our jurisdiction to let you go."

Elizabeth nodded, that was good enough.

A scan passed over her, as she felt her body getting lighter, seemed laying down for a long period of time made you feel heavy.

"Oh man, you feel feel crappy too Liz?"

"Yup. Thanks Kitty." She smiled.

"Your welcome, your mother helped the ship I was posted on out of a sticky situation she was very… polite." Elizabeth nodded, she didn't need to tell the cat that according to Alex her mother had died a long time ago.

Purring the cat turned and left, leaving her and Trip alone again.

Trip went to the door and tried to open it, his strength wasn't as high as it was a few days ago, but he still had to try.

"You really think they would have forgotten to lock the door?" Trip shrugged and paced a bit, he didn't want to sit down for a while.

"You never know. So your mother helped those guys out." Elizabeth shrugged, at least the person they thought was her mother was nice.

"Never knew my mother, or my actual father."

Something seemed to click in Trips mind, but he just couldn't place the feeling.

TBC


	9. Joel

Oh dear I'm back oh the horror to those who can't stand bad spelling muahahahahahaha ok well yeah what ever.

In a galaxy far far away… woops wrong story now where was I… umm oh yeah

**clear's throat**

T'Pol's head shot up from her desk.

Looking in front of her she shook her head, something or someone had woken her up.

"Come in?" She didn't know if someone was on the other side of the door, but what the hey if there was and she didn't answer… well it wouldn't make her look good.

The door opened to reveal a tall man.

By T'Pol's standard he wasn't attractive, but any other chick that decided to turn her head would start drooling on the spot.

"How may I help you?" T'Pol started to tidy up her desk.

She waited for the man to start talking.

"Well I decided maybe I should meet you, I apologize for not doing so earlier, but I was busy with my reports." At that he handed her a data pad.

T'Pol glanced at it. So this man was her second in command.

"And you are?" T'Pol asked.

"Oh sorry Joel, my names Joel." He gave her a small grin not exactly a smile.

"Your last name?" T'Pol asked again. She wasn't going to start calling her officers by their first names even if her rank was higher than theirs.

"Oh I don't have a last name… my parents were a bit odd." T'Pol nodded at his answer and waited.

"Anything else commander?" His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he stuttered.

"No ma'am its just.." He looked away from her.

"Its just what?" T'Pol was getting tired of asking him questions.

"Well it's an honor to meet you, you're a legend to most of the cadets at the academy." Joel responded.

T'Pol stopped herself from frowning.

"How old are you?" She waited a few seconds before he responded.

"Oh no you misunderstood, you see I had a planet side assignment for quite a while and well I was posted very close to the academy. I don't want you to get the wrong impression here I'm not fresh out of the academy." T'Pol nodded.

Still looking at him, Joel realized he should probably leave.

"Well I'll be seeing you." He turned around.

"Of course you'll be seeing me commander I am after all your commanding officer."

Joel smiled as the door opened, he had heard that the Vulcan was a bit odd. Well odd for a Vulcan.

$!$(23794902813740923($405-3

($230-840pjkrl;s4324324

Heffner banged her head against the table.

She didn't mind being on a new ship and meeting new people, but it was when she had to introduce herself her mother had given her one of the worst names ever.

Minowa.

What kind of name was that? Heffner remembered when she was younger she would lie to people about her name.

She was tired and she wanted to go to bed. Working on the other ship hadn't been difficult at all its what came after that she didn't enjoy.

She had so many reports and documents that she had to take of.

Why couldn't she just have a secretary or something?

"If you keep hitting your head against that table you might be in need of a visit to sickbay soon."

Heffner stopped her banging at the sound of her captains voice, she hadn't spoken a lot to the women, and actually she knew absolutely nothing about her.

When Heffner had been in the academy she hadn't been one to follow current events.

"Yeah your right ma'am." She couldn't just go ahead and call her commanding officer T'Pol now could she?

"And why might I ask were you? Hitting your head that is?" T'Pol raised her eyebrow like she always did.

"Well its just… ok so the engineering part isn't hard it's the report part that sucks." Why she was telling her captain this? She had no idea.

"Yes it can be… frustrating and take a lot of your time, but its.."

"Procedure I know, but really can't we just hire a bunch of secretaries to do this stuff?"

T'Pol shook her head.

"No we can't. Do you want me to get you anything?" Heffner looked up, T'Pol obviously intended to get something to eat and drink.

"No that's alright, but thanks anyway." Heffner watched the small Vulcan walk away from the table to get something to eat.

Coming back with a pie and a glass of milk, T'Pol sat down in front of her new engineer.

Heffner eyed the other women's selection of food.

"Pie?"

T'Pol nodded.

"I developed a taste for it while I was on the Enterprise." T'Pol said.

Now that Heffner knew, she stared at the Vulcan in front of her.

"Wait you were on the enterprise?" T'Pol nodded taking a small bite of her pie.


	10. filler

Ok hello people after only gd knows how long I have decided to write a short chapter, I have some time so yeah.

"_I developed a taste for it while I was on the Enterprise." T'Pol said._

_Now that Heffner knew, she stared at the Vulcan in front of her._

"_Wait you were on the enterprise?" T'Pol nodded taking a small bite of her pie._

Heffner couldn't grasp her mind around it.

This vulcan had been on the Enterprise. THE enterprise!

Not just any ship, but the flag ship of the federation.

The one and only.

"So you were.." Heffner knew of the Enterprise, she had studied the engine manuals daily, she didn't about anything else, but my God the engines on that ship, she would of adored to get her wrench in that engine.

"Second in command." While Heffner wasn't with the current happenings in the federation, she knew of Enterprise, the legend, everyone who had been posted on that ship were well Heroe's.

What was this women doing here commanding a ship, when she could of gotten a seat at the head of the federation as an admiral.

"Did you ever get to well you know?" Play with the engines a little.

Heffner leaned forward on her elbows.

T'Pol frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't." This human really was odd, T'Pol had been used to the crew on the Enterprise, some of them had more kwirks than other, guess this ship did to.

Heffner looked around, almost in a conspiracy kind of way.

"Did you ever get to work on the engines?" If T'Pol had been human she would of laughed, but she wasn't so instead she settled with a small grin.

"Why yes." T'Pol leaned forward too, she had picked up way to much from her ... Trip.

"Really what was it like?" Heffner had the look of childlike wonder on her face.

T'Pol leaned back in a way that it looked like she would talk for quite a while about the wonders of engineering.

"Interesting." Heffner waited for more.

T'Pol took a bite of the pie and stood up.

"It was nice talking to you commander."

Heffner could of sworn her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wait that's all you can say?"

If Heffner knew body language, which she didn't, she would of been able to tell that T'Pol was silently laughing at her.

"I'm sure there will be other times to talk about such trivial things, but for now we both have reports to finish."

**COUGH COUGH**

Elizabeth, whom I will now start calling Beth stared down at the place the cat had given her a shot.

"This is payback isn't it."

Trip was looking around the very empty room.

"Uh what?" He wasn't really paying attention to her.

"For the cat food? The flee colars, getting them fixed, and all the numerous shots, for rabies and worms, they are paying us back for it."

Elizabeth jumped up, sitting on the bed she had been straped to a few seconds ago.

If it could be called a bed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." It was so odd the room didn't even have a door, how did the cats get in here.

Looking up he groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me." Curious Beth looked up at where Trip was looking.

There was a door on the ceiling.


	11. proposition

Hey hey so another chapter in a month how crazy is that... eh im watching Enterprise thats why.

Note: Drew Fuller drool

thing i dont know much on the catians so forget everything you do kay, also some events that happened during the star trek time line have been pushed back ok so lots, the romulan war hasn't started yet and its the year 2162 kay kay let me not confuse you/ on with the story

"How the hades do they get out of this room, with the door being on the ceiling."

Trip shrugged, shooting glares at the smooth walls.

"They look like cats, so cats can climb tree's and stuff, and fall on their feet."

Beth stretched her legs a bit pacing.

"Yeah, but this just seems to be, I don't know I bet there is a good up there just laughing at us."

Trip leaned against the wall.

"Why do you say that?"

The whiteness of the room no longer bothering his eyes.

"Well I mean, first I can understand how I ended up here, my dad was involved with some bad people, your here for god knows what reason, were in this room given shots can't get out, I mean is this like prison for us? and where is my dad anyway?"

Trip shrugged again, he didn't exactly have any answers for the little vulcan.

"There's nothing we can really do Elizabeth except wait until someone comes in here, cause I don't think we'll be able to make it to that door up there, and even if I put you on my shoulders its still to high."

**COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH**

Admiral Maher looked at the screen in front of him, then at the Vulcan standing in front of his desk.

"I don't understand."

Maher truly was baffled, while he did agree with the when you join starfleet weird becomes part of the job, but this, this was too much.

"Don't you?" The Vulcan was like any he had ever met before,

He looked almost amused, but Maher knew that Vulcans didn't have emotions one of the reason he hadn't snitched out on many officers that were part of Terra Prime.

"No I don't why don't you enlightened me." He hated this, Vulcan's looking at them like inferior species, even though they had signed with the Federation and Earth was supposed to be the base, lots of things had to go through the Vulcans.

"I know you are part of Terra Prime."

Admiral Maher had always been known at the academy as someone who had really strong Drama and theatre abilities, now was his turn to prove that theory.

"I have no idea what you mean, Terra Prime hasn't been active since 2155."

The Vulcan laughed startling Maher, Ok so maybe he wasn't a vulcan he could always be a sulliban.

"Sure you don't, do not lie to me, I'm not here to judge you, I really don't care, no I'm here to make a propostition for you."

Maher leaned back in his chair. "What kind of proposition?"

**COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH**

"_Ian: God creates earth, God creates dinosaurs, God destroys dinosaurs, God creates man, man destroys God, man creates dinosaurs._

_Ellie: Dinosaurs eat man, women inheirit the earth"_

Heffner looked around to see if anyone, but her was trying not to burst out laughing.

She had to hand it to the captain, she was quickly becoming adored among the crew members.

After about a month in space, she had suggested to the senior staff to start a movie night.

To lift the crew's moral she had explained that it had worked very well on the Enterprise, and well they had all agreed.

T'Pol was sitting beside her eating popcorn, who knew that vulcan's ate popcorn with their hands!

It was shocking to say the least, when she had went to get some popcorn at the makeshift stand they had made, many people had stared at her dumbfounded.

But no it wasn't a mistake, she was eating popcorn and quite engrossed in the movie.

T'Pol laughed silently, she had picked this movie out at random, she had no idea it was going to be this good.

On the Enterprise it had always been old movies and westerns, not that she was complaining they had been quite interestin and the real reason she had suggested this movie night was because she grudgenly admitted to herself and no one else for that matter that she was homesick, of Enterprise, and Trip, and even Porthos.

She didn't really know her senior staff yet, but at least she now knew their names.

Joel second in command, stammered from time to time when he talked to her, he had explained that it was because he was nervous around "Legends." she didn't consider herself one, but one with her thoughts she didn't get to see much of Joel as he took care of the night shift. Heffner was her engineer, and it seemed to be a trend around this ship that they all admired the Enterprise.

Her science officer was Andorian by the name of Sotral, she knew absolutely nothing about him cept he was often sarcastic and had quite an attitude.

Her doctor was a man by the name of Shane, he was the only one aware of the pregnancy and had been keeping an eye on her.

Her Security officer was an Ornaran, new to the federation, she had barely spent more than and hour with him in the room.

Her pilot was a pretty brunnette, who was very flaky in T'Pol opinion, as soon as she would get around to it, she would ask for that girls replacement, Brianne was not the perfect person for the job, not even close.

The movie came to an end, with the following happening.

The lights turned on blinding everyone, Heffner bumped into shane, and T'Pol was in the white room.


	12. I am so bored

Ok so there are two different white rooms, one where Trip and Elizabeth are and the one in T'Pol's mind.

Family day I have some time before my mom decides to brush my hair.

T'Pol looked around, she had never thought she was capable of entering the white room without intense meditation, but it seemed she was.

And she wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" She knew that wasn't Trip, unless he had turned into a girl, which he was pretty sure he hadn't.

"Who are you?" The girl took a step back.

"I asked you first, therefor it is logical that you answer me first." T'Pol took a step sideways.

"My name's Beth, now who are you?"

T'Pol took another step sideways, a bit confused how she had gotten into her mind.

"T'Pol." Beth grinned at her.

"That's an odd name." T'Pol frowned.

"So is Beth."

Beth shook her head. "No it's not, lots of people at the colonie had the same name as me, but I have never met anyone with the name T'Pol."

She really needed to get out of here, she was positive Trip would become worried about her.

"Beth is an odd name for a vulcan." Beth frowned.

"What is it with everyone, I'm not Vulcan!"

"Then what are you?" She had the pointy ears and a slight green complexion there was no other possibilities.

"God, first Trip than you, I'm just me ok!" T'Pol took a step back like she had been slapped.

"Trip?" Beth looked up at the taller women.

"What about him?" T'Pol had an odd look on her face.

"You know him?"

Beth took a step forward to get a better look at her.

"Yeah I'm stuck with him in a room, and we can't get out, could you help us?"

Trip was alive? T'Pol wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her because of the pregnancy.

"Who is holding you captive?"

Beth ran a hand through her hair.

"Overgrown cats."

COUGH COUGH COUGH.

Heffner pulled back.

"Oh god I am so sorry." Her drink had spilled all over Shane.

He just smiled at her.

"Its fine, no biggie, I can always change and take a shower." He stood up and held his hand out to her and pulled her up.

Heffner turned to look at her captain who was staring into space.

Shane did a quick mental exam of Heffner looking if she had been hurt in any way, force of habit, before he too looked at T'Pol.

He frowned and passed a hand in front of her to see if he could get her attention.

He pulled out his scanner at the same time Heffner did.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her." He pocketed his scanner, and shook her slightly.

"Captain? Ma'am?" Heffner was still looking at the readings on her scanner, and looked at the doctor.

"She's..." Shane nodded not wanting anyone else to be aware of something that was supposed to stay between T'Pol and whoever she chose to tell.

People started to gather around them.

"We need to move her, bring her to sickbay." Heffner nodded and put her scanner away.

Shane quickly picked her up, and Heffner tried to make the officers watching to go somewhere else.

SICKBAY.

T'Pol was placed on one of the beds, very uncomfortable beds that Heffner had had the chance to sleep on many a times.

"So whats wrong with her." Shane was looking at scans of her brain.

"Well, someone is obviously contacting her through a telepathic or empathic bond I'm not positive, but she is not alone in there." He motioned to her head.

Heffner stared at her commanding officer who looked creepy with her eyes open.

"Do you think it might harm her?"

Shane shrugged there was no way of knowing.

The doors to sickbay opened.

Joel walked through and made his way straight to the doctor.

"Report."

Shane leaned against one of the beds.

"Well she's in contact with another entity and at the moment I don't know how to get her out without damaging her synaptic pathways."

Joel pulled at his sleeves, he couldn't beleive it hardly a month out in space and already there captain was being attacked or something he wasn't sure.

"Keep working on it, I'll contact the High command to see if they know anything that could help."


	13. Chapter 13

Oohh guess who's back that's right me muahahahahaha ok anyway I think I've improved on my writing less mistakes than before but yeah.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Trip passed his hand in front of the girls face a few times, she was obviously out of it, possibly from what the aliens had given her.

Trip was a bit worried, this wasn't good. He didn't know her that much, but he didn't want any harm to come to her.

Trip paced a bit in the room, before trying to shake her again. Nothing.

------------------------

"Cats?" T'Pol looked at the young girl in front of her disbelievingly.

"Yes I just said that are you deaf?" Beth rolled her eyes.

"Are you speaking of the Caitians?" Beth shrugged.

"Maybe. Do they look like ugly cats, then if so yes." T'Pol frowned.

"Why would they abduct you? I met them recently and they seem ... pleasant enough."

"Don't know." Beth looked around, there was nothing... boring, taking a seat she sighed.

"Well this isn't any worse than the other white room."

T'Pol frowned.

"Wait you said something about Trip."

Beth nodded.

"Yeah he was with me until I go here. Guy with the accent."

"Yes. He's alive."

Beth rolled her eyes for what felt the hundredth time

"Yes, if he was dead I wouldn't of known he had an accent now would I?"

T'Pol nodded.

"True, is there anything else you could tell me about where you are being held hostage?"

"Nope, no windows no nothing, and I'm not being held hostage there anymore now am I, I'm stuck here with you, although you have to explain to me this Vulcan thing."

T'Pol took a seat in front of Beth.

"You are technically not here, since this is not a real place, this is either in my mind or yours, it's a place located in the back of my cerebral cortex where I go to meditate."

Beth grimaced.

"You meditate in your brain, how the heck does that work."

"Very well."

----------------------------------------

"How is this possible?"

"I don't believe it." General disbelief went through the room, as the man in the front explained his theory.

"You must remember history? You all remember our shameful past before the time of Surak." Nods.

"The Vulcans that left?"

The Vulcan nodded.

"The ones that Surak's student exiled."

Angry whispers broke out into the vast room.

Another Vulcan stood up, one that wasn't really respected in the room.

"Is it possible it was the other way around?"

"What do you mean?" An Elder stood up as though physically hit.

"Does it not make more sense that we came from another planet, their planet and we were exiled, they are after all more aggressive, I have trouble believing that Vulcans; we who follow Suraks teachings to fight against our brothers."

"They are not our brothers!"

"Blasphemy!"

"We have no scientifical evidence that predates Surak, none at all."

"Our climate is cruel enough to have destroyed any evidence."

"Enough of this! We are not here to talk about our history. We are here to talk about genetics."

The man who was addressing the room nodded.

"You are correct of course ambassador." The man nodded with respect.

"With my research I have discovered that our invisible foe known as the Romulans, are not only copper blooded like us, but share our same genetic disposition, but 2 genes differ, the one responsible for our control and the other responsible for our telepathic abilities."


	14. Chapter 14

Uh whoever dailee is I don't know why you can't get to chap 13 works perfectly fine for me.

"Well do something!" Heffner paced the sickbay. They hadn't left space dock that long ago; and already things were going wrong.

"There is nothing I can do Commander."

Heffner huffed in annoyance; Joel was getting on her nerves he kept checking in every five minutes ever since the Captain had gone catatonic.

Why wasn't he the one taking care of this situation? He was the second in command after all.

"I've contacted Star Fleet, I'm just waiting for a response on wh-what to do now." Pursing her lips Heffner made a fist with her hands; counting to ten to stop from hitting the little bugger in the face.

Shane, the doctor at least seemed to be a bit better checking from time to time on the captain, wonder if anything like this had ever happened on the Enterprise.

They were close to the end of the Andorian border, so it shouldn't take too long for a message to reach earth.

Heffner couldn't help, but feel frustrated, she was finally on a ship far from earth and the first thing they did once they hit a bump was call home.

So maybe it was actually a big bump, the Captain was incapacitated, why couldn't Joel who was second in command do a better job at commanding?

------0------------------0--------

"I had a daughter named Elizabeth once." Beth looked up at the woman.

"Yeah?" T'Pol nodded reminiscing.

She hadn't though about those days in a long time.

"Yes." That little baby had been important, for her, and for Trip, she still had a place in their hearts.

"Well…?" Beth waited in suspense.

"Well? I apologize. Am I supposed to say something more?"

Beth nodded.

"Yeah, like what happened to her, your daughter."

T'Pol closed her eyes for a small moment.

"She died."

Beth gaped; she couldn't imagine what it must have felt like for this women to have lost a child, she had once seen people on the colony lose loved ones it was always a sad, dark affair.

"Do you miss her?" Her and T'Pol had spent a large period of their time discussing Vulcan teachings until Beth's brain had felt as though it was explode.

Beth could seriously say she had learnt a lot. She didn't completely understand what this woman meant, but she got the gist of her point of view on things.

"Very much."

Beth looked down unsure of what to say in this situation, she wasn't really known for her tact.

"How did she? Uh kick the bucket?"

T'Pol frowned unsure what Beth meant for a moment.

"Ah she had a genetic deformality that was instilled in her on her creators."

Beth went wide eyed.

"You did what?"

T'pol shook her head.

"Not me, she was not a child from my womb, but a lab… I loved her all the same though." T'Pol swallowed a lump that had formed at the back of her throat.

She had only needed to look at her daughter to know she loved her, and then she had passed, she had been quiet when she died; watching her parents watch her.

"Oh… test tube baby?"

-------------------0000000000000000000000

"Elizabeth!"

"Come on kid wake up." Trip shook her some more. He had been attempting to wake her for the longest time, he was going to ring those cats necks once he got his hands on them for doing this to her.

Another Elizabeth harmed while he was unable to do anything.

That's the thing that ticked him off the most, here was a Vulcan named Elizabeth, his daughter was supposed to be the only child called Elizabeth with pointy ears, that was her name!

Trip almost broke down crying.

Him and T'Pol had talked about having more children after that incident, but T'Pol had felt she wasn't ready for that yet; he understood, but he wasn't sure whether not she considered having children again.


End file.
